Stars Fall
by Sparkly Fangs
Summary: Alternate ending to Daughters of Darkness. What if Mary-Lynnette can't save herself and Ash that night? What happens when James and Poppy show up? -actually this is rated K-
1. Chapter 1

**This begins at the end of Daughters of Darkness when Ash gets knocked out the first time by Jermey and ties Mary-Lynette up.**

Chapter 1

Jermey opened his mouth to strike. He lunged strait for Ash's throat, Mary-Lynette looked away. She wouldn't be able to watch something like that.

Then Mary-Lynette heard running. She turned and saw Jermey running into the woods. Was he running away? She didn't care at the moment, she _had _to see if Ash was okay.

She turned to look at him, and gasped. He didn't just have cuts on his neck, but all over his body. Blood was everywhere. Mary-Lynette obviously couldn't move so she did the only other thing she could. "Ash!" she yelled.

As soon as she yelled his name he slowly sat up, and looked in her direction. He had not been moving so at least she knew he could. Once he saw she was tied up his eyes got wide and he jumped up fast, a little too fast, bending slightly to touch his stomach and wincing, but he kept moving.

Mary-Lynette started to breath again (not realising she was holding her breath). He was only half way when all the sudden Jermey had returned-with a sharp branch the size of her forarm in his mouth. It was in his mouth, because Jermey was now full wolf.

She was taking all this in in seconds. If she hadn't been trading blood with Ash that evening or Rowan, Kestrel and Jade that week it would have taken minutes. These vampire senses were definitely kicking in! Jermey was rushing strait towards Ash, and moving fast. Before Ash could move out of the way Jermey knocked him down, by headbutting Ash in his side.

Ash yelled slightly in agony, falling backward and hitting his head on the cub-not moving for the second time that night. Then Jermey slashed his head across Ash's body back and forth.

Mary-Lynette hadn't realised she was screaming "NO!" the whole entire time, teats streaming down her cheeks. When Jermey the wolf pulled back Ash had four more cuts, deep and one very long. The long one went from his right leg to lis shoulder. He also had one on his left cheek and arm and one more that went from his stomach crossing over the really long cut. Blood was forming in puddles, she wanted to throw up. Instead she fell on her knees.

She knew he was in serious pain and it was killing her not to be able to help him. What she didn't know was the worst wasn't over yet.

Jermey was lifting and tilting his head. Mary-Lynette's mind was drawing a light bulb. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs till it hurt, she couldn't close her eyes fast enough. Jermey brought his head down........ Ash had been staked.

Ash let out a sound that gave Mary-Lynette goosebumps. Pure Pain. He crumpled in like a spider. At that moment the stars fell out of the sky. _He's Dead........ He's DEAD! _

Mary-Lynette was still screaming. Tears were spilling like waterfalls. She was crying harder than when her mother died.... she never thought that possible. Then only thing holding her up was the rope.

All the sudden Jermey was running towards her. She had hatred boiling in her veins (it was the first time that ever happened and she hated the feeling but it was there anyways). She closed her eyes she didn't want to see the once best friend now monster that had killed her love, her Ash. She could feel hot breath by her ear, she squeezed her eyes harder and new set of tears spilling.

Then she screamed.

She had razor sharp teeth in her arm. Just out of the corned of her eye she could see her elbow in Jermey's mouth. Then she felt sleepy and fell sideways, brushing fur............... blacking out.

* * * * *

Briar Creek, Oregon. Boy it looked boring here, James thought. Good thing we are just passing through. Poppy must have caught his thought cause she started to laugh.

"Its not that bad, its nice and quiet here." said Poppy.

"Ya, but there is nothing but tree's and this road isn't even paved! It's just dirt."

Poppy was about to say something when they passed a fork in the road, and all the sudden made a face.

"Stop the car."

"Whats wrong?," James said stopping the car.

"I thought you said you didn't have family here."

"I don't," James said puzzled,"why would you think that?"

"Well I can sense it," Poppy said, then smiled,'' My witch senses are kicking in again." --their little inside joke.

"Are you sure," James laughed, "vampires in this emty place?"

"Actually I'm positive........ let's check it out!"

Poppy was excited, for some odd reason, and James could tell.

"Fine." He said with sarcastic unethusiasm. "Where too?"

"Back to the fork in the road."

James turned around and went down the other road. Up a little ways was a house.

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yessssss!" Poppy hissed with excitement. Before James could get out and open the door for her Poppy was out half running half dancing twards the door. Sheesh she must know what she is talking about. James smiled, boy did he love the tiny vampire standing in front of him (he had just caught up) ringing some strangers doorbell.

"What are we suppose to say anyway?" said James still smiling.

That's when the door opened. "Rowan?" James jaw dropping (Poppy's smile getting larger).

"James?" her jaw dropping too.

* * * * *

**A/N How do you like? Please review!! The faster reviews come, the faster the second chapter goes up!! = ]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pictures. That's how he knew who she was. She was a cousin, but they had never met."I thought you were on the island?"

Rowan's face went white.

Oh. They must have escaped that boring island. Oh. That's why they were out here.

"Don't worry! We won't tell! I swear!" James blurted out, putting his hands half way up.

Rowan's face added a few shades of color. She looked at him. He knew what she was thinking. Can we really trust him? She smiled, she trusted them-somehow he just knew.

"Would you and umm...."

James was shocked at himself.

"Opps, sorry. This is Poppy. Secret for secret-Poppy is a made vampire and my soulmate. I changed her so she wouldn't die from cancer, but it turns out she is part witch and all ready part of the Night World."

Rowan looked interested and only part surprised. Then Rowan turned to say something to someone behind her. Before she could two girls walked up behind her. Kestrel and Jade. He knew from other pic's and descriptions, from one of Ash's unwelcome visits who which one was which. James introduced everyone.

"Poppy/Kestrel, Kestrel/Poppy, Poppy/Jade, Jade/Poppy..... they are all Ash's sisters." Poppy was shocked at this, her expression said it all.

"How about we all explain everything inside?" Rowan suggested.

James helped Poppy from falling into the hole in the porch and made it inside.

"So how did you know where we were?" Kestrel asked one eyebrow up.

"Oh, well I guess witches are good at sensing things like this. I guess. We were driving through here to go to Washington to see Poppys father... when Poppy just knew I had family on this road."

James smiled at Poppy, but she looked confused about some stuff. James was about to ask her about what exactly it was when he realised Jade had sat down next to some boy on the couch.

"Who's that?" James asked, he knew he wasn't a vampire.

"This is Mark!" Jade said smiling and taking Mark's hand.

"Does he......"

"Yes he knows everything and is human and is my soulmate." Oh. "Nice to meet you Mark." James and Poppy said at the same time.

This time Mark spoke up.

"Are they......"

"Yes they are vampires and yes we can trust them." Jade interrupted again, squeezing Mark's hand.

"Oh. Too bad Mary-Lynette and Ash aren't here. I bet she went to that place way, way, way, _way _down the road.............. but she rarely goes there its only good for star watching sometimes." Mark said.

James and Poppy both froze, and their eyes got huge.

"She... Mary-Lynette.... human?" James asked through his teeth.

Mark spoke again, "Yea she is my sister and her and....."

James exploded.

"YOU LET ASH ALONE WITH A HUMAN GIRL! YOUR HIS SISTERS AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM! AND THAT MEANS HE KNOWS YOU ARE HERE! ARE YOU GIRLS STUPID!!"

James was running so fast he almost fell into the hole as he was going out the front door. He ran to his car. He almost didn't notice Poppy running right behind him jumping into the passenger's seat.

There were shouts coming from the porch, but James wasn't paying attention. He was already driving full speed down the road. When they got to the fork in the road James made the sharpest turn almost hitting a tree.

Poppy was holding on to the edge of the seat with both hands. James didn't really look at her face, because he only glanced at her. James was too.... too... stricken to worry too much about her. She was strong and handling it really well, even though she said nothing.

James had no idea what he was looking for, but helped to drive (really, _really)_ fast. They had driven for a long while when all the sudden Poppy pointed out James' window and said "Look!"

* * * * *

**A/N SO...........? What do you think?! Please review!! (sorry for any grammer problems)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Look!"_

James looked and slowed the car. Right above the trees there was smoke. He looked in front of him- sure enough there was a road twards the smoke. James backed up some and looked at Poppy. He couldn't tell anything about her expression, but she nodded.

James could have smiled, could have. He took one of Poppy's hands as they sped forward down the dark path. Then James saw the sourse of the smoke- A car. On fire! Worst, there was a body on the ground and blood everywhere.

Poppy inhaled and they both jumped out and ran. Right before they got to the person James realised he knew who it was.

"Ash." He breathed.

"Oh my God'' Poppy was on one side of Ash on her knees. Ash wasn't moving at all. He had cuts covering his body, but that barely cought James attention..... there was a stake in his chest.

_Is he alive? Was he breathing?_ Questions rushed through his mind. _What could have happened?_ Just as James was thinking this he pulled the stake out of Ash, it didn't seem pushed through to far, but didn't move until Poppy touched his cheek, then Ash's his eyes fluttered open.

"Poppy?" Ash got out barely,"James?"

James took a breath, he was about to say something when Ash got there first.

"Where's Mary-Lynette?" Ash let out in a tone James never heard, worry.

"We came to find you and all we found was you, but you need......"

Ash jumped to his feet.... well tried. He was almost all the way up when he yelled out in pain grabbing his side and wrapping an arm around his chest, falling backward. James cought him and held him up.

"Im fine.... Ive.... got... to....... find her!" Ash said with some dificulty. Everytime he got out a word he had to take a deep breath and with every deep breath pain shot across Ash's face.

Somehow, James not knowing himself, Ash got out of his grasp. He even made it two long strides, after sniffing the air, but once he stepped on the leg that had a long deep cut..... that was it.

Ash yelled so loud with agony it was almost a scream. He clutched at the whole right side of this torso with both arms. As he was doing so he was also falling. James couldn't get to him fast enough. Ash fell on his knees then to his left side in one motion.

* * * * *

**A/N I know this is short but the next chapter will be long.............. Im getting yelled at to get out of the computer room. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ash yelled so loud with agony it was almost a scream. He clutched at the whole right side of this torso with both arms. As he was doing so he was also falling. James couldn't get to him fast enough. Ash fell on his knees then to his left side in one motion._

Poppy and James rushed to his side at once, Poppy on both knees, James just on one. They both saw tears in Ash's eyes and could tell he was whispering something, they bent lower.

"Mary-Lynette. No. Mary-Lynette. I'm so sorry. No." he whispered.

James and Poppy looked at each other. They knew the same things at the same time. He had found his soulmate. She was human and he cared.

At that moment Rowan, Kestrel and Jade showed up. And all gasped. Rowan started to cry, she ran over and put her brothers head in her lap as she foldded her legs under her. When he gave a sound of pain she began to stroke his hair.

"What happened? Where's Mary-Lynette?" Rowan got out.

"We have no idea. When we got here the car was on fire and Ash was on the floor staked and no girl." James said as he riped Ash's shirt down the middle (well what was left in the bloody mess) and pulled it away from his chest and stomach. Almost all of the little cuts were little pink lines. The vampire skin was working its magic.

James inspected the others. First the one across Ash's stomach, not too bad it was long but not deep. That one led to the next, and the worst. It wasn't a cut, it was a gash in Ash's body! It was so deep you could _see_ the whites of his ribs.

Someone behind him whimpered, he turned half around to see it was Jade. She was trembling, tears rolling down her face, Kestrel holding her. Kestrel herself just staring.

"I need Mark, after everything this week and now..."

James turned back to Ash, but spoke to Rowan. "What was going on before we got here?"

Rowan told the story in two minutes flat, James keeping up with her fast talking. Poppy listened also but she was getting a few healing materials out of the car, fixing two ribs that had broke by the stake and the slightly punctured lung (somehow it haddn't gone all the way through). Ash was lucky James thought it could have been worst and he still had a chance.

Rowan was finishing up with,''..we were naming suspects when...'' then she gasped, it seemed like at least every few seconds someone was gasping. Rowan went closer to Ash's face and said,''Ash who was it, who took Mary-Lynette?''

Ash opened his eyes (and barely moved his head and already knew it wasn't possible to go any further so left it there) to reveal they were coal black. He started to whisper. Everyone got quite cause they knew he couldn't speak louder.''J-Jermey. That..... that....'', Ash closed his eyes and took some deep,angry breaths and winced.

''James,'' Ash let out.

''W...Yes?'' James surprised to hear his name. Also surprised at how much he couldn't stand to see Ash this way, after all he had done.

Ash's voice was ragged,"Please........ please........ save her,'' Ash opened his eyes they were, pink?! Yes! Pink! (he took a deep breath and winced)''Im sorry for everything........ for being alive........ if............. if I manage to survive and something(swallow) _happened_ to her......... then I will have survived for nothing. If I don't I could careless as long as she is safe" Ash closed his eyes, everytime he got out a sentence he was wincimg. "Please." Ash swallowed, ''I love her.''

Ash had changed so much. James was furious... at whoever could have hurt him so badly. Ash was (or had been, but then again somethings never change) a pain in the ass and James always waited for the day someone took him down, but this, this was notwhat he had in mind. James had come to be mad at Ash........ and now he was going to be there for him. He was going to save his soulmate.

James wasn't hesitating, but he looked at Ash one more time. First his wounds, Poppy was fixing Ash's broked ribs. Then he turned to look at Ash's face. His eyes were open again, this time they were a deep green. He was looking at Poppy.

"Poppy....," Ash said. Poppy slowly turned to look at him. "I'm so sorry.'' he closed his eyes once again.

Then, before he could see Poppy's soft smile and his sisters shocked faces, he passed out, head flopping to the side.

James was making plans. Someone had to stay and take care of Ash. That would be Poppy of course and Rowan, who was still crying. They would have to move Ash, but not yet in the condition he was in that wouldn't be safe. Poppy would have to finish ribs, lung and gash at least partly before they could move Ash. Poppy would need some things, the only things they had in the car was herbs, those wouldn't help, and some healing gems, which were working very slowly, stupid wood, but working. Kestrel and Jade would take the car to the house and get what Poppy needed. Jade would stay with..... umm whats-his-name... Mark! and get a room set up or something, Jade would also explain what was going on. He... he was going to hunt a werewolf. All he needed was some silver.... and luck.

He shared to everyone what was going to happen. Nobody asked questions. Kestrel spoke up though, she haddn't been crying or anything but her voice was kinda shaky.''There is a silver knife in the kitchen." James looked up from Ash's face to look at Kestrel,''Thanks."

Everyone went into action. James turned to look at Poppy and kissed her forhead, she mentally said _be safe_. James started to run back to the house and Poppy was telling a list of things out loud to the girls.

It was pretty to the house, but James wasn't even out of breath when he got there. James ran in and almost into Mark.

"Jade!'' Mark swivled around.''Oh, are you okay now? Where is everyone else?''

''No time, Jade is coming soon she will explain it all.''

James didn't let Mark ask any questions. He dashed for the kitchen and found a knife. Then he smelt it. Werewolf. On a desk in the corner of the kitchen was a note. James picked it up and read.

_Shes Werewolf._

_Can't Save Her Now._

_So Leave._

James cursed. Oh no. She would wake up like a rabbid animal and want to kill the first time she changed. All it took to change into a werewolf was being bit by one. She would knock out, and only half be awake during the change, wakeing up in wolf form, and be hungry. It would be dangerous because no matter how long the new 'born' werewolf knew or how much they loved another person they could easily kill them.

Mark walke in the kitchen,''Will you please....''James crumpled the letter and shoved it in his pocket.

''Mark I know you don't understand, but I _need_ you to run to your house and get a pair of clothes for your sister, something like sweatpants or PJ's and some sleeping pills and rope."

"Umm.......... Why?"

" Please just do it!" James shouted not meanly, but with ergancy. Mark looked at him a moment then ran out he back door. James ran into the living room. On the couch was a purple blanket with white stars. He grabbed it and ran out the back door, following the werewolf sent thinking _This is going to be a long night. _

* * * * *

**A/N What do you think? Should I continue? ( well actually it won't matter if you don't want me to continue cause I will any way!! so ha ha!!) and this is longer than the last chapter. Actually my longest chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mark!" Jade yelled as she ran though the door. Mark was leaning against the wall panting and holding some stuff.

''Jade whats wrong?" Mark asked putting the stuff down. She ran into his now unoccupied arms. She began to sob. He held her tight.

"Jade..." this time it wasn't Mark. Jade wiped her nose on Mark's shirt and looked behind her. Kestrel was standing with the stuff Poppy needed for Ash, already. Her voice was gentle -shocker."You have to explain to Mark everything. I've got to get back to give this stuff to Poppy so she can help Ash."

There was something in her voice when she said 'so she can help Ash' but Jade couldn't quite catch it, she thought it might be worry -another shocker. Jade took a deep breath and nodded. Kestrel ran out the front door and shut it.

"Jade whats going on?" Mark asked, there was a lot of of worry in his voice and unlike with Kestrel she _knew_ it was there.

Jade explained everything. Everything she saw, everything that happened.

"My... My sister is gone? Jermey is the reason... and Ash..." Mark trailed off and fainted. Jade caught him and put him on a chair. She had stopped crying. She ran into the kitchen and got a cup of water, she ran back and splashed it in Mark's face.

"Wh.... what?!" Mark jumped up.

"Sorry Mark! But we have to get ready for when they get here." Marks face went from surprised to sad.

"Oh....... okay." Mark and Jade went upstairs together and set up the closest room to the stairs.

* * * * *

James was somewhere deep in the woods. The knife had put a hole in his back pocket. He didn't care then sent was getting stronger. James stopped to listen. Sure enough he could hear foot steps, of something on all fours.

James slowly and quietly moved towards the noise. Once he got closer he could see a huge wolf pacing in front of a girl with brown hair sprouting out of her arms and legs.

Mary-Lynette.

James tried to hide behind a tree before the werewolf caught him, but the wolf did see him. Jermey, as they called him, went to jump, growling. James threw down the blanket and reached for his pocket, but it was too late. The werewolf slammed him against a tree. Ouch! James kicked the monster in his stomach, it went backwards. The werewolf went to jump again. At the last second James turned sideways and the werewolf soared past him. While the wolf was still in mid-air James grabbed it around the middle and made a 180* turn flinging Jermey into a tree. James knew the impact would stall the animal for a little while. James thought up a quick plan.

He ran to the sleeping Mary-Lynette and bent over her. He slipped the silver knife out of his pocket and held it in front of him where the stupid werewolf wouldn't see it. Then he waited.

After a few seconds he heard what he was listening for. The werewolf was getting up, trying not to make a lot of noise so he could sneak up on James. _Ha Ha_, James thought,_ they never learn do they_, because for the third time that morning (it had to be like 3:00am) Jermey jumped.

James turned at the last moment, repeating that technique. When he did he thrust the silver knife upward,. strait into the werewolves heart. The werewolf howled in rage and swiped his paw clawing James' arm before landing with a thud, dead.

James looked at his right arm. It had two cuts that were bleeding, but they didn't hurt. He looked at Mary-Lynette. She was breathing fine and the only scratch on her was teeth marks around her left elbow, it was bleeding pretty badly.

James ran and got the blanket. He wrapped her in it, picked her up and began to run. They had gotten a ways when all the sudden Mary-Lynette started screaming, screams that make you want to cover your ears, screams that made you have nightmares, and thrashed around in his arms.

James didn't stop. He knew what was going on. She was going farther into the change. Her bones were stretching. Then first two times she would change she would experience terribly awful pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! A-ASHH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ASH!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Mary-Lynette screamed in the stomach turning pain.

James had to get to the house................ and fast.

* * * * *

Ash woke up, slowly and painfully. He couldn't breath correctly, his whole right side hurt and he had a headache. He looked around. He was on a bed with navy blue bedding and in a completely white room. There was a wood desk and night stand and a dresser, but that was all.

Where was he? Why did he feel like crap? Ash pulled the sheets off himself. He was in his boxers and his whole torso was wrapped in white bandages. Memories flooded his mind..........

Mary-Lynette!

Ash tried to get up out of bed, but he could only sit up and put his legs on the floor, he couldn't stand. He needed to get down stairs, he needed to make sure his Mary-Lynette was safe. He heard movement downstairs.

_Rowan? Is Mary-Lynette safe? _He thought to he mentally. He needed his older sister, he would never admit that but he did.

About two seconds later he heard foot steps running up the stairs and Rowan opened his door. She stared at him. Her eyes began to water. "Oh Ash!" she said in a 'your alive, i love ya' way.

She ran in and hugged him, gently and softly making sure not to cause him anymore pain. Ash hugged back, it was nice, he almost hated to ruin the moment, but he needed to know about Mare.

"Rowan... were is Mare? Is she okay?"

Rowan let go and sat next to him on the bed. She looked into his, probably a grey/blue, eyes.

"We don't know. James hasn't come back. All...."

Ash's heart started to ache. Not know! What if she was......... STOP! He couldn't, and wouldn't, think that way. "Shouldn't we........"

Rowan put her hand to his mouth. "All we can do is wait. Come down stairs with me, I will help you."

Ash closed his eyes and shook his head. He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Rowan put her arm around his waist. They started to get up.

"Wait." Ash said.

"Yes?''

"Can I have a pair of pants or something at least?"

Rowan laughed setting down Ash. She left the room. Ash put his head in his hands._ She'll be fine. She'll be fine. But what if she isn't? Its all my fault. I said I could keep her safe. Its all my fault._

"Ash."

Ash jumped. Rowan was standing in front of him, he hadn't even heard her come in. She was holding a pair of green gym shorts and a grey t-shirt.

"Ow, ow, ow.'' He was hurting, _okay no more sudden movement like that again._

She was hugging him again. This time he didn't hug her back he just put his head on her shoulder."Rowan this is all my fault!"

Rowan pulled back, he looked into her cinnamon eyes.

"No. No its not. Don't torture yourself. No one thinks it's your fault so you shouldn't either. It's not your fault. Here put these on so we can go down stairs."

She helped him into the shorts -that was embarrassing, but they couldn't get the shirt on his right shoulder hurt to much he couldn't even move it. He put his arm around her shoulders again and she put hers around his waist again. They stood up. Ash winced. He couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yes, yes." He reassured her.

"And Rowan..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Everything, now lets go down stairs" he said quickly embarrassed again.

Rowan smiled.

------------------------

Ash knew his face read 'Pain!' all over as they went down stairs, but he managed to keep all winces in.

In the living room Jade and Mark were asleep on the big chair sitting strait up leaning on each other. Kestrel and Poppy were sitting on the couch talking. When they saw Ash was with Rowan they got up. Poppy ran up to him, after grabbing something off the coffee table. "Here." Poppy said putting a cup to his lips. Blood. Before he could say anything she was pouring it in his mouth. He drank. It was so good -his headache was going away and his right side was easing up on the pain and he thought he might be able to move his shoulder. Ash licked his lips.

"Thanks Poppy. Not just for the blood, but for saving me last night. If you guys haddn't showed up last night................ well I might have died."

Poppy gave a huge smile. Went to go sit back on the couch. "Oh and Ash..." he turned to look at her " I forgive you.''

Ash knew his eyes were turning a bright blue and he was giving an 'amazing' smile. He was forgiven by someone he had done something terrible too, to bad Mary-Lynette wasn't here.......... he was sad and worried again, eyes turning to color of an overcast sky.

Kestrel cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her. She was rubbing her hand up and down her arm. She had her whole head turned to the side looking down.

"Umm.............. I'm glad your okay."

_Thanks sis._

Kestrel looked at him. _Just make sure you don't die, then I will kill you and your now so-called 'good' self. _

_Sure thing..... and now that I have Mare I wouldn't dare.............._

Ash cut his thought to Kestrel off. Why was he doing that to himself?

_Everything will be okay_. Kestrel thought to him, she lightly touched his arm. Ash just nodded, eyes glazing over. She sat back down on the couch.

Ash realised Rowan and Poppy were looking the other way. Oh well.

"Rowan.''

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me too the other chair? I still can't stand by myself."

Rowan helped him to the other chair. She sat with the girls on the couch. They started talking about why Poppy and James were coming through here.

Ash leaned back and closed his eyes. He tried to sit still, but he couldn't the worry was eating him alive. He kept shaking his leg and kept playing with his fingers. He wanted to get up and walk around, but his body wouldn't let him. Every time someone made a loud sound he looked to see if Mare and James came back, usually it was Mark snoring. He even tried to sleep himself, it had to be like 3:45am, but couldn't besides if he was asleep when they came back he would feel guilty. _Oh Mary-Lynette I love you_ he thought.

That's when someone jumped up off the couch.

* * * * *

**A/N SO?! Longest chapter!! woo hoo!!! I got a question.......... what kind of boxers would Ash wear? When I thought this I started busting out laughing! Blue ones with rubber ducks? White with red hearts? Spongebob? --My mom had to see if I was okay. But anyway Review! I want to know what you think!! and what kind of boxers you see Ash in?! LOL!! Also there is a poll on my page about my next story (don't worry it will be a while from now I still got a lot of this story already written!!) so please go on and vote!! Next chapter will be up as soon as I get some more Reviews!! Hope you guys enjoy!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Poppy?_

Her name bounded across her mind.

_Jamie!_ Poppy thought excitedly. _ Are you okay? Where is Mary-Lynette? Is she okay?_

She was aware Ash was looking around to see if they had come and Rowan and Kestrel were staring at her. She motioned for them to be quite.

_I'm fine, and I have her, but she isn't doing so good._

_Wh……?_

_I'll explain when I get there, where is Ash?_

_He finally woke up so he is in the living room with us he……_

_I need you to take him and everyone one else into the kitchen, besides you and Kestrel. Tell everyone to stay in there, even when I come back, no matter what. Even if you have to hold Ash down and sit on him._

_Yes James._

_Please hurry. Thanks._

The connection ended. Poppy looked around, everyone was still staring at her. "Kestrel you stay here. Rowan help Ash into the kitchen, I'll wake up Jade and Mark."

"Wait what's going on? Are they okay? Is Mare okay?"

Poppy turned to look at Ash. He was trying to stand, instead grabbing his side in pain.

"I don't know. All we can really do is trust James."

She walked over to Mark and Jade and shook them both.

"Wh……….. What?" Mark said startled. Jade was waking up too.

"Hey you guys into the kitchen, and stay no matter what," she lowered her voice so Ash couldn't hear, "I need you guys to especially keep Ash in there, even if you have to sit on him."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Jade asked before Mark could.

"Not sure yet………….. Just please do it". They have to get tired of being told what to do she knew Ash was, she felt the same way. She knew James was telling them things for a reason, so she just went a long to what he had to say.

Mark and Jade got up. "Oh yea and James wanted some things they are on the table." Mark said sleepily.

"O……… okay." Poppy looked at the stuff- pills, rope and a pair of clothes. Huh……. Sure, what James had in mind she had no idea, but she would follow the advice she was giving everyone else, trusting James.

Rowan already had Ash in the kitchen, Jade and Mark just walked through the doors. Kestrel was sitting on the couch looking at her.

"What's wrong with Mary-Lynette?"

Poppy was shocked. How did she……….. did she just guess? She looked at her hawk like eyes. "I really don't know…………. All James said was………….." That's when screaming reached Poppy's ears.

* * * * *

Finally! James could see the house! Mary-Lynette was still thrashing in his arms, screaming her head off. She now had a tail and hair covering all of her, and different shaped bones, which had forced her clothes to rip and break the reason for the blanket. The only thing she lacked was a snout and paws, which were the dangerous part of her in her form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ASH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" She shrieked as James ran with her up the porch steps. Someone opened the door and he jumped over the hole running in. He set Mare on the couch. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!! A-A-ASH!! AAAHH!!"

Ash started yelling too.

"LET GO! LET GO! MARE NEEDS ME!! CAN'T YOU HEAR HER!! STOP!"

James ignored it all. "Poppy get the rope and pills!" Poppy looked horror struck, she got the stuff. "Kestrel hold Mary-Lynette down! Poppy tie her hads and legs together and hand me the pills!"

Poppy and Kestrel got busy, James grabbed the pills from Poppy. He shook out a handful and put them in Mary-Lynette's mouth making her swallow. James and the girls finished at the same time, which was perfect, because now she had teeth and claws. Her screams died of with an "…Assshhhhh…"

Ash himself was still yelling though.

"I HAVE TO SEE HER! LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!"

Mary-Lynette almost let out a growl, but then she passed out. James let out a sigh…… he was so tired it wasn't funny. He turned around, "You two got the idea………. I'll tell the others." James took Poppy under him arm and walked into the kitchen…… not such a pretty sense.

Ash looked as if he were in both physical and emotional pain. Rowan was holding him back by pressing on his chest, more pressure on the left side he could tell and Mark and Jade each were holding one of Ash's shoulders and elbows. He had tears rolling down his flushed of color cheeks, from which pain James could not tell.

"Ash calm down."James told him. Wow what a line to tell someone who had every right not to calm down.

"James! What's wrong with her?! Why can't I see her?!" Ash exclaimed with sad dark grey eyes.

James looked at him with his own sad grey eyes. "Ash…. Ash she's been turned into a werewolf."

**A/N Finally! After a long week I got this chapter up! What do you think about it? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it? *hopefully not!* If you hate it………. WRONG ANSWER!! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_James looked at him with his own sad grey eyes. "Ash…. Ash she's been turned into a werewolf."_

_* * * * *_

Ash's legs lost the little support they had been giving him. If it weren't for Rowan he would have fallen over. A lot of people were saying things, but he couldn't hear them. Mark and Jade had let go of him arms, but he barely noticed.

Thoughts were racing through his mind. _It's your entire fault Ash. You said you could protect her. You even knew she didn't completely want to become vampire that's why you said 'if' not 'when' earlier_(A/N you remember in the story about changing her completely into a vampire, first he said if but she corrected him so he said when). _Now she is a werewolf and in serious pain. Not to mention Quinn is coming in the next few days and going to get us all killed. And it's all your fault._

Ash zoomed out of his thoughts, someone had called him name, actually maybe someone had been calling his name for a while now. He looked around, everyone was staring at him, and Rowan had all of his weight-almost struggling to do so. His chest hurt, like on fire. He was breathing hard and every breath brought more pain, and his shoulder was tight no longer moveable again.

"Ash?"

Ash didn't look at James, instead he looked down. He controlled his voice best he could, but his throat was tight."Can I see her?''

Kestrel walked in, "In a moment. She is in human form again. Rowan and Jade need to go change her into some clothes, which are on the table. Also take the ropes off; she won't be trying to attack anyone anymore. Oh and wrap up her arm."

"Now what's wrong with her!?" Ash said through clenched teeth. Kestrel replaced Rowan and Jade left with her.

"That's where he bit her." Ash knew his face was going hard and his eyes were turning coal black, but he was also holding back tears like there was no tomorrow.

"At least he didn't bite her in the butt." Kestrel said lazily.

Ash flipped his lid. His eyes turned blood red and he pushed away from Kestrel. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE DARK JOKES LIKE THAT?!" Ash yelled as he fell backwards, he whole body aching. He tried to grab for the counter but just kept going. Right before he hit the ground someone caught him and sat him up.

He slightly turned, it had been Mark, and slightly nodded to him. Mark looked ready to explode also. Ash was about to go off again when Rowan and Jade walked into the kitchen. Rowan shot Kestrel an angry look, who looked bitter(A/N Kestrel has the bitter look, not Rowan, just wanted to clear that up… it might be important, maybe, or maybe it just might make more sense later……….. oh well! Sorry for my rambling! On with the story!!)

"You can see her now Ash." Rowan said quietly.

He softened, somewhat. Ash stood up somehow, through all the pain. Still Rowan had to help him into the living room.

------------------------------

There she was. Her beautiful hair flowing across her shoulders, she was wearing a black tank top with grey sweat short shorts. Her right arm was bandaged with a white, bloodstained cloth. That one bite was going to change her life forever, and it was all his fault.

He collapsed on his knees in front of her. He gentle grabbed her hand, kissed her palm and put it to his cheek."Oh Mary-Lynette………" he whispered getting all choked up, and what was worst was he was so frustrated that he was crying he was crying harder. _What the hell_, he thought to himself, _life has you on top of the world , then when you're not paying attention…….. here comes some girl………. And the world flips over on you and………… BAM!........... you start to cry, like a freaking sissy._ But his wasn't just some girl, this was his love, Mary-Lynette he reminded himself.

Ash wiped his eyes and he looked around, Rowan had left the room. He looked back to Mare; he brushed the hair out of her face and put the purple blanket over her. Without letting go of her hand he moved one of the chairs closer. He slowly got up and sat in it.

"You guys can come out now."

They did.

When James came out Ash thanked him for saving his Mary-Lynette. Rowan offered them any of the rooms they liked, they took the offer –they both looked exhausted. Ash could never thank them enough.

He never found out what the other four did, he fell asleep holding Mary-Lynette's hand.

* * * * *

Mary-Lynette woke up to find herself in her sister's living room. Rowan and Kestrel were asleep; Rowan on the chair Kestrel on the floor. Before she turned to keep looking she realized she was holding something. Oh….. it was Ash's hand, she blushed. She took him in, he had on green shorts and his whole mid-section was bandaged up, the white of them illuminating in the dark, he even had stitches in his cheek, and his left arm –there was around 20 stitches going up his arm.

Memories flooded her brain. HE'S ALIVE! "ASH!" she yelled without thinking. He immediately woke up.

"Mary-Lynette your awake………"

"And You're Alive!" She didn't even realize she was crying.

They stared at each other. She wasn't sure who reached first, but she got up and put her other hand on his cheek, the kissed. It was sweet kiss with so much behind it, but then Ash pulled back, he looked worried.

"What's wr……….." that's when a quick pain shot through Mary-Lynette's stomach and she couldn't breathe. As black dots danced across her eyes she fell into Ash.

"Mare? Mare!"

* * * * *

A/N Ta Da!!! What do you guys think? I seriously would like some reviews! And Thank You's to those who do!: Suchawolfgirl, Bubblesswimmer, Violaunte, ljsmithfan 188, Snow Angel5466, rcatz luv, and Night City. Also to those who don't review but put me as there Favorites! That is really awesome also!! So thank ya, thank ya!! And sorry it took long so long to get this chapter up!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"_What's wr……….." that's when a quick pain shot through Mary-Lynette's stomach and she couldn't breathe. As black dots danced across her eyes she fell into Ash._

"_Mare? Mare!"_

_* * * * *_

Ash yelled waking up Kestrel and Rowan. Ash didn't care though, he was too panicked.

"I felt almost........ hungry." Mare said when she could breath, sitting up in Ash's lap.

Ash cursed. "You need to feed, are you okay now? What hurt? Your stomach?"

"Yes and yes, but Ash" Mary-Lynette giggled standing up, legs feeling wobbly. "you sound as if I'm a vampire 'need to feed'".

She froze. More memories hit her. Mare froze in shock, then started to sob, putting her head in her hands. She knew Rowan and Kestrel were just staring at her, but she didn't care.

Ash looked at his soulmate. He got up and wrapped his arms around her slender body, tightly. He cupped the back of her head and held it closer to his chest. Ash rubbed his other hand up and down her shaking back. He buried his face in her hair and even shed a few tears of his own.

* * * * *

Mary-Lynette was finally about to pull herself together when another pain shot through her setting her lungs on fire. She began to hyperventilate and fell backwards.

Ash caught her and placed her on the couch. He rubbed her arm as the pain slowly faded. Mares breath decreased till it came out regular.

"Mare." Mary-Lynette looked into Ash's soft purple eyes. "We need to talk, but first, you need to feed."

She nodded, but tears threatened to comeback.

Movement was happening behind Ash but she couldn't have cared less, it was Rowan and Kestrel anyways.

"Ash..... will it hurt to change?" She said meekly.

He looked into her with serious brown eyes. "Not nearly as much as the first and after this no."

She pondered for it moment, "Okay, go into the kitchen."

"Huh? Why?"

"Ash!" Both Kestrel and Rowan said together. Mare would have giggled but she was stressing to much.

"Oh." was the only answer from Ash.

"Do you need my help?" Rowan offered.

"No I actually feel better after sleeping." With that Ash got up.

He walked into the kitchen. On his way Mary-Lynette thought she heard Ash mumble something like 'shes_ my_ soulmate'.

Rowan went upstairs and Kestrel turned around. Even though nobody was looking at her she felt embarrassed. Mary-Lynette pulled off her tank top and shorts, she pulled the blanket around her, good thing it was huge. Rowan came back down and went into the kitchen. She was holding a shirt.

"Kestrel, how do I..?" Mary-Lynette started.

".... change? Its instinct. Just sort of think about yourself as a wolf." Kestrel finished.

"Oh... okay." Mary-Lynette thought of herself running through the woods, starts lighting up the night sky........ pain wept through her body like a wave.

"Aaaagh!" She cried out as she fell to the floor, landing with a thud.

All three vampires ran to her, but she couldn't tell who was who. One reached and put their arms around her, pink haze filled around her, Ash.

She could feel her bones shaping differently and hair sprouting out. It felt horrible and sick. She wanted to scream again, instead she put her arms around Ash. Mare griped tightly digging her fingers into his back.

It was probably painful to him but she needed to hold on to something. Her own pain was swallowing her up causing her not to breathe and to get dizzy.

She now had a tail and could tell her legs and body were done with the change already. She was growing paws, and trying hard not to scream. Then her neck and face transformed, the pain smoothed away.

Mary-Lynette rolled out of Ash's arms. She looked around, everything was more defined, she could see every detail in everything. She looked at the three teenagers in front of her, they were staring. She cocked her head to the side. Well thats what dogs did when they were confused, right?

"Sorry..." Rowan.

"... your just..." Kestrel.

"... beautiful." Ash finished. He now had a t-shirt on and his eyes were a light shade of blue.

She growled. It was a low noise that vibrated through her neck from her vocal cords.

"No, Mary-Lynette he's telling the truth. Your the most breath taking wolf I've ever seen." Rowan stated with wide eyes.

Oh.... well in that case... she licked his face. He looked surprised, but smiled.

Then she lightly grabbed his wrist with her mouth and tugged towards the door.

"Ow... oh right." Ash said as he stood up. He walked to the door, slightly limping, he opened the door motioning for her to go first.

Mare panicked. She looked at the girls.

"Go" Rowan said.

She turned her head back to Ash, her new eyes seeing everything as if it was light outside.

"It will be fine," he said, "I'll be with you the whole time."

So with that, she took a step towards the open door, where the moon shined white with illumination.

**A/N first of all.... _IM SO SORRY_. For not updating and for this being a short chapter. Mostly for not updating.**

**Second of all.....I will hopefully be updating ALL my stories more often.**

**Third...... PLEASE REVIEW, I had to have lost most of my little group of viewers for this but if you do happen to come back........... please click that button below, even if you just say hi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stars Fall: Chapter 9**

_**"Go" Rowan said.**_

_**She turned her head back to Ash, her new eyes seeing everything as if it was light outside.**_

_**"It will be fine," he said, "I'll be with you the whole time."**_

_**So with that, she took a step towards the open door, where the moon shined white with illumination.**_

**Ash placed his hand on Mary-Lynnette's back and they walked into the woods. She was amazed looking at everything, this late at night, and everything was so defined! She could hear everything also! This was amazing, time for the ultimate test. **

**She looked up at the stars.**

**OH MY GOD! The sky was amazing! And she could see what Ash could see! Including the dark lines around Trifid Nebula.**

"**There beautiful aren't they?" Ash asked looking at her.**

**She nodded.**

"**But not as beautiful as you." Mare glowed with excitement.**

**They walked on, and she could feel an uneasiness in Ash, so she nudged him.**

"**What?"**

**Mare thought about how to respond, but she didn't know how. This was difficult.**

_**We can talk like this. **_**Ash said in her head.**

_**Oh right, what's wrong?**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**Ash. **_**She said nudging him again.**

_**Can't keep anything from you can I? **_**He laughed. **_**You know, its just.. You searched my mind, you know all the.. All the crap I've done, all the unspeakable, all the unforgivable, all the cruel things. And as much as I will try, which believe me Mare I will try, to fix those things, to make up for them I wont be able to hide the fact that they are real, that I've done them. And so I'm just a monster, in love with a girl that I cant live up to the things she deserves. And yet with all these things, all the pain I've put her through, all the wrong, she is still walking with me right now.**_

**Mare looked up at Ash. Stopping.**_** Oh Ash I love you, your not a monster, yes you have some demons, but you have no idea how many you have made up for all ready.**_

**Ash looked back with much intensity**_**. God I love you. I will do whatever it takes to make up for those other demons.**_

**He petted her head. Which felt amazing. They walked on.**

"**So I had an idea."**

_**Yes?**_

"**Well I know how uneasy you are about, you know, your next meal. So I wanted to know if you well wanted to share." He said running his fingers through his hair.**

_**How?**_

"**Well so you wont be just killing animals, I know you aren't happy about that idea, I could feed off of the blood, and then you could have the parts you need. So the animal isn't being wasted." **

**Mary-Lynnette thought that over. She sighed.**

_**Sounds like a plan.**_

**Just then a sent swept past her nose. Game. Instinct took over, she bolted forward, tress just flew past. She was flying, and moving with smooth grace.**

**She paid attention to nothing but the animal she was after. Suddenly she leapt into the air landed on top of a little rabbit that didn't see anything coming.**

**Bones crunched with a sickening sound. Mary-Lynnette grabbed it by the backbone and thrashed it back and forth making the skin rip open. She dough her nose into the now open rabbit and chewed out the insides. **

**When she was done she snapped her head up and caught another sent, a better one. She rushed to it as fast as she could.**

**She reached the outskirts of the woods, a teenage boy was walking in along them. Mare leapt into the air, when something pounding into her side and landed on top of her. She heard a yell of agony and suddenly she was now aware with her surroundings, not with trying to eat. It was like her human senses came back.**

**Ash was rolling on the floor, panting heavily and holding his side. She could see he was sobbing silently. **

**Panic rushed through her, she murdered a rabbit, then she almost attacked a person, Ash must have slammed against her to stop her from doing so. **

**She rushed over to him, in her self his pain was running through her veins, she could feel it. She nuzzled her face close to his and whimpered.**

**He kept his arms around him but he opened his eyes, they were mixed colors like a blue fading into a green then into a brown to a black. **

**What was she suppose to do? He couldn't stand up, let alone walk. If she changed back, well then she could go get help.. Wait she would be naked. Crap.**

_**Ash, hang in there, its gonna be okay, if we can get help, I can get help.**_

_**No! Don't go! Please don't go!**_

**His voice made her want to cry, more then she already did. And when she looked into his eyes she saw nothing but pain and panic.**

_**Okay, don't worry, I'm right here, I wont leave you. **_

**He seamed to relax a little and he closed his eyes again as I rested my face against his. How was I going to get him home, I needed to desperately. I guess I could carry him, wait that was it! As long as he could hang on would be able to.**

_**Ash can you move you left arm?**_

_**I think.**_

_**If I got you on my back would you be able to hang on? **_

_**No, I can't have you carry me.**_

_**Ash I need to get you home.**_

**He didn't answer. **

_**Ash, please!**_

_**I should be able to.**_

**Thank goodness he was going to let me!**

**I lied down next to Ash as close as I could. He threw his left arm over my shoulders, then grabbed his shirt with my teeth, careful not ripe it, and pulled him on further.**

**Then slowly he got his right leg over. He wrapped his arm around my neck and held onto my thick fur.**

_**You on?**_

_**Yes. **_**He said in a strained voice.**

_**I'm going to stand now.**_

_**Okay.**_

**She stood up slowly Ash winced and even though she braced herself for that it still hurt her.**

**She looked around they were by Todd's farm, maybe that's who she almost attacked. She shivered well at least they weren't too far from they girls house.**

**And so she started the journey, Ash whimpering on her back, every cry making her feel worst then before.**

**HEYYY! SORRRYYYY! Check out my poll on my page!**


End file.
